


Do You Need A Hug?

by Badassium1970



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block - Fandom, Normal Boots
Genre: F/M, Hana Mizuno - Freeform, Ian MacLeod - Freeform, James Caddick - Freeform, Jared Knabenbauer - Freeform, Jeff Fabre - Freeform, Jimmy Whetzel - Freeform, Jirard Khalil - Freeform, Jon Jarfari, Josh Henderson - Freeform, Luke Sizemore - Freeform, Nick Murphy - Freeform, Paul Ritchey - Freeform, Satchell Drakes - Freeform, Shane Gill - Freeform, Wallid Kanaan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Mai's been feeling really left out due to the way the majority of the Normal Boots guys have been treating her.





	

Mai's stomach grumbled, maybe she should have gotten food instead of moping in her room but she really didn't want to be around anyone right now, especially since it was clear the Normal Boots guys didn't like her and Hana was spending a lot of her time with Satch.

She got distracted from her moping when she heard a knock at the door. Mai tried to ignore it, as well as her stomach rumbling but she failed on both accounts, maybe the person had food.

When she opened her dorm room door she was met with PBG. He was wearing a worried expression and had a bread roll.

"I saw that you weren't at lunch and figured I'd bring you something, I didn't know what you liked so I thought a plain roll would be a safe bet, sorry." Mai admired how cute PBG looked with a slight blush on his face and a shy smile. He was such a goof but she liked that.

"It's fine, thank you. Would you like to come in?" Although she wanted to be alone Mai would feel rude if she just accepted the food and then turned him away, plus, PBG wasn't the worst company she could have right now.

PBG accepted her offer and sat in the off while chair under the window, and Mai sat at her desk on the other side of the room.

"So, what's up? You've seen pretty down lately." That worried look was on PBG's face again, he almost looked like a puppy and Mai couldn't help but want to tell him the truth. At least PBG had noticed so he must care even a little bit.

"I just, I guess I just don't feel like I belong with you guys." Mai could feel a full-on rant coming on, she tried to stop herself but she started so it was all coming out, she had no way of stopping it, she'd been keeping it inside her for some long.

"Like, apart from Shane everyone accepted Hana straight away, I mean you were all pretty mean to her when you thought we'd stole the boots but she was forgiven pretty quickly and I was still a suspect, don't even get me started on how Shane treated me after finding out of my illness!" Mai could still here Shane's words clearly in her mind. It really hurt and she was afraid that everyone would find out.

"Anyway, after all that shit happened and was sorted out you all accepted Hana back no problem yet half of you guys haven't apologised to me." Mai figured they would, Hana told her how Shane had announced in front of a whole crowd that he was wrong. PBG had apologised though so Mai wasn't mad at him.

"I get completely ignored when I sit with the club. Jared's just creeped out by me and tries to get as far away from me as possible, and I don't even have a stupid crush on him anymore, Shane just hates me anyway, Paul doesn't want to be associated with me because I'm unpopular so it would be bad for his image as school president, and Nick and Josh are going to go along with what he says. Satch is focused on Hana most of the time. Jon seems to still be weary although I swear that boy just wants to bed Shane and doesn't want to disagree with him. Jirard's nice to me but he's nice to everyone, like you."

Mai could feel tears in her eyes, she was so used to being disliked but that didn't mean it didn't upset her that she didn't have many friends. It was Mimi's fault anyway, that girl was a menace and if Mai could make her disappear in a way that was completely legal she would. Actually, maybe she would do some illegal things but prison jumpsuit's ain't pretty.

"Mai, I..." PBG didn't know what to say. It wasn't as if anything that Mai said wasn't true. Shane's opinion on Hana had barely changed and he was still weary of her but he did seem to dislike and distrust Mai more. The other guys also seemed to be having trouble adjusting to her. He hadn't really thought about the way they treated her but he should have.

"I'll talk to them okay; you don't deserve to be treated like that." It hurt to know that Mai was so upset. She was a good person, yes she could be a little blunt and over sharing but she was also kind and honest. After PBG had gotten over Hana he started to fall for Mai. He wondered if he ever did like Hana in a romantic way, or if it was just because he remembered her and those feelings from when he was younger came back. It didn't matter anymore anyway. So what if she didn't know they were friends a long time ago, they were friends now and PBG was okay with that being all they will ever be.

"It's fine, I'm used to being alone and ignored anyway." Tears were rolling down Mai's face. She tried to hide it but PBG could see. He stood and walked over to her desk and started playing with her hair, hoping it would calm him down a bit but Mai just started crying harder.

"Wha... I'm sorry!" PBG exclaimed and Mai laughed.

"It's okay, you haven't done anything I'm just not used to people being this nice to me. I'm being silly, don't worry about it."

PBG wiped Mai's tears, he was hesitant in doing so and felt a strange tingle on the tip of his fingers when he touched her face. Mai's skin was so soft, like velvet. Before he could let himself become distracted PBG took his hand way. It would probably be creepy if he started caressing his cheek.

Mai still looked upset, although a little better. PBG didn't really know what to do, he wasn't that good at comforting people due to his awkwardness.

"Do you need a hug?" He asked before he even thought about what he was saying, if it was actually helpful, or if it sounded weird. Luckily Mai nodded and they embraced each other in a hug. Mai couldn't help but notice how well they fit together, his head resting on top of hers. After a while Mai looked up at PBG, and he was looking down at her.

They don't know who leaned in first, maybe it happened at the same time, but within seconds they were sharing their first of many kisses.

The rest of the day the coupe spent their time cuddling in the comfy chair, Mai sitting in PBG's lap. For the first time since Hana started at Asagao she felt accepted and loved, but it wasn't as if this was a cure all. Just because PBG was now her boyfriend didn't mean the other members would be okay with her being around, their opinions probably wouldn't change and she would still feel unwelcome. Mai explained this to PBG and he thought about it and was hit by an awesome idea.

"Hey, I have an idea." That was all PBG said other than a goodbye as he went to put his plan into action, leaving Mai confused, but she trusted him. Until she actually heard his plan.

"The Hidden Block Club!" Mai wasn't exactly thrilled with PBG's idea. He thought that Mai would fit in well with the Hidden Block Club and explained her situation to Jeff, who spoke to the others who were happy to have her join them for lunch and hang out with them, maybe play some video games.

"But Ian hates me! Probably more than Shane does."

PBG just smiled knowing that wasn't true, Shane didn't hate Mai, just wasn't sure of her and Ian liked her, respected that she was a good friend and understood that feeling of loneliness.

Even though she didn't agree that his plan would work Mai went along with it, and surprisingly to no one but herself she enjoyed being around the Hidden Block members. They were all really sweet and funny. Her personality went well with them and she found herself comfortable around them within the first week. In fact, she even got a jacket on the second week and learnt that she could play sports games really well, meaning she had a place in the next tournament and compete against PGB which would be interesting.

At first Mai still thought that Ian hated her, he just seemed so stand-offish and it was a little unsettling. Caddy noticed her distress and informed her that Ian was just like that but she'd soon discover he was a huge teddy bear. Caddy liked have Mai around, if he ever wanted to get under Ian's skin he would bring Mai and she was willing after finding out that Ian didn't hate her and was probably one of the kindest people at the school.

When tournament time was coming up Mai and PBG's dates mainly consisted of playing various sports games against each other, not yet knowing which game they would be playing. Ian jokingly huffed that she shouldn't be showing PBG her play style.

"Oh don't worry, I have plenty of tricks up my sleeves." Mai winked and Luke smiled.

"Oh she definitely belongs here!" The other boys nodded and made sounds of agreement and Mai could have cried with happiness. This year was without a doubt the best she'd ever had at Asagao, Hana was an amazing roommate, PBG was the best boyfriend she could have wished for, she had a bunch of friends who accepted her, and she had finally found her place.


End file.
